factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers Prime
Background Information: Transformers Prime is the latest Transformers series, shown on the Hub channel Basically the Autobots and Decepticons are still at eachothers throats with there being 4 factions throughout the series: Autobots, Decepticons, Starscream and MECH. MECH is a human faction who capture, research and reverse engineer Cybertronian Technology to their advantage and create powerful Transformers like Nemesis Prime as well as attach humans to Cybertronians similar to Mobile suits, such as Silas being attached to Breakdown's corpse. First season revolved around Megatron gathering Dark Energon to conquer the Earth and then stopping a reawakening Unicron. The new season has the Autobots and Decepticons hunting for powerful relics (will be explained in further detail in the FP Standing section). Currently, the Autobots are scattered and the Decepticons have destroyed the Autobot base, Season 3 will have Shockwave return and bring with him the Predacons to hunt the Autobots, which the 'cons will lose control of, which the series will end after said season All in all the show is legit, with epic fight scenes, characters and an epic storyline Standing in the FactPile-verse: Fairly powerful verse, posessing space travel and advanced tech such as space bridge technology, which allows transportation across interstellar-galactic distances, cloning technology (have demonstrated cloning technology powerful enough to clone living beings from fossilised remains), as well as the Iacon Artifacts, one which can destroy all Cybertronians within its radius, another which can create anything out of any material (it has to be weilded by a Prime to work), another is a powerful energy shield, another one is a suit of armor that allows Starscream to babyshake Optimus Prime and Dreadwing at the same time, another one is a Blaster that fires powerful sonic blasts, another grants intangiability, another is a form of energon that is basically the Cybertronian version of a biological weapon (basically weakens them to paralysis and kills them overtime), another one an energy sword that is powerful enough to cleave massive rocks apart and fire blade beams and the last ones being a set of 4 keys capable of reviving an entire planet. TFP also possesses a gauntlet that allows one to manipulate magnetic fields, a satellite that can fire a laser powerful enough to slice the Pentagon to peices, the Nemesis possessing a cannon capable of melting the Arctic given time, Megatron's fortress mounted fusion cannons are capable of levelling cities and a relic that can harvest and process energon from energon based objects. The Decepticons also gathered technology that was able to gain enough power to create a black hole Durability for Starscream ranges in the multi-block+ range, Optimus Prime can tank the aformentioned Nemesis' cannon's beam and the ground zero explosion when it was destroyed, Predaking being able to tank a multi-ton attack from Wheeljack without any damage at all, and Megatron can tank being at ground zero of the destruction of his space bridge (which should put him at town+ level durability), Megatron's strength is great enough to one shot skyscraper sized Unicron Avatars as well as Hardshell being strong enough to create shockwaves with his punches and speed for Megatron and Dreadwing should be in the high hypersonic+ range since both were capable of flying from one side of the moon to the other in seconds while in their jet forms Then theres Red Energon which when processed can grant the user hyperspeed (at least faster than the eye can see, but likely at hypersonic speeds) and small scale time manipulation as well as Dark Energon that allows the user to bring machines to life and control them (although they can gain a will of their own if they are big enough). Enough of it can bring a whole planet to its knees, which TFP certainly does. Its the Blood of Unicron, who is the Earth's core and is currently sleeping after having transcended physical being. When he was waking up he was causing natural disasters all over the globe, like he was Lucifer from Supernatural Composite Starscream would also be fairly formidable, Optimus with prep (due to the Forge of Solus Prime) would also be a very dangerous opponent All in all the verse is fairly powerful and stands at least mid tier Power 6 (although the likes of Megatron and Dreadwing are faster than most of the Power 6 barring Logia forms of Kizaru and Enel) in the grand scale of things Character Profiles: Autobots: Arcee Bumblebee Bulkhead Cliffjumper Optimus Prime Ratchet Smokescreen Ultra Magnus Wheeljack Decepticons: Araichnid Breakdown Dreadwing Hardshell Knock Out Insecticons Predacons Predaking Megatron Shockwave Skyquake Soundwave Starscream Steve the Vehicon Vehicons MECH: Nemesis Prime Silas Weapon Profiles: Project Damocles Nemesis Beam Cannon Polarity Gauntlet Civilization Profile: Cybertron Hall of Fame Matches: None Hall of Shame Matches: None Supporters of the series: Darthgrim GaurdianAngel1911 OriginalA Sauroposeidon StealthRanger Category:Universe Profiles